Electronic devices, including mobile platforms such as smartphones, laptops or notebook computers, and tablet computers, continue to shrink in size. A power delivery system, including a core voltage regulator (VR) and charger, is often among the largest components of an electronic device (also referred to herein as a platform load, or simply as a platform). As electronic devices shrink in size, users also expect that power adapters will grow smaller and more portable. A challenge for mobile platform designs is to shrink the voltage regulators and the adapter, without negatively affecting the performance.